


the christmas eve

by lazetta_croft



Series: the horror playlist [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A little, Angst, Blood, Christmas, Complete, Confusion, Demonic Possession, Donuts, Gen, Horror, Mystery, Rituals, Rules, Rumours, Suspense, Vampires, also posted on ffn, mysterious ending, this was my first fic on ffn so please comment lightly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazetta_croft/pseuds/lazetta_croft
Summary: There is a small rule that everyone must follow.  For those who don't , nature must decide the punishment.





	1. emily went ( don) nuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thsi is a very old story, so i decided to start revamping it.  
> THANK YOU.

"Here you go." Chris was sitting in her warm galley eating donuts and shoving half of them in her sisters mouth, Emily. Emily was a jolly creature(girl, but no one said that person who wants to bite everything cannot be a creature), with crooked teeth and a cute smile. Her curly black hair came around her chin , and the seven year old never missed an opportunity to flank them.The girls were enjoying there night, trying to ignore the fact that their parents would come home late at the Christmas eve.

" Hey chris?" She asked, mouth full of donuts. Her blue black eyes were fixed on the window, it was snowing.

" yes?" Christine asked, trying to sound mature and all grown up. After all, everyone likes some share of their fake pride.

"Can we go outside?"

No. it was impossible. People of the mangrove valley believed that monsters come out at the eve of Christmas, and it is not wise to go out that time. specially at night. Chris said in a firm voice, "NO." A simple but a harsh word, no.

"But why?" Emily looked at her dolefully. "It's snowing! i wan't to go out!"

Chris repeated her answer" no."

Emily puffed her mouth with anger. Chris said no.

Emily stood up and upturned a cake box on chris's head.

"why you little scum….!"she screamed as she went to the washroom to clean herself up. Her blonde hair were matted with Chocolate trufle. (why ,emily?) Chris decided to take a shower instead. She didnt want ants in her head ,after all.

After every speck of cake was cleaned of from her hair, Christine decided to step in the arena. (THIS. IS. SPARTA!)

"EMILY!" She called out, rage dripping from her voice.

No reply.

"Emily?"

After few mintes of calling out, Chris discovered that the door of the house was open.

Emily left .  
As simple as that, she just left.

After that chris devoted herself to worry.

Worry 1: her parents would bury her alive.

Worry 2:the villagers would pull her ears till she resembled a rabbit.

Worry 3:she had to get out and search for Emily.

Worry 4: she was hungry.

Worry 4 was unignorable, so she filled herself first before leaving the Flemmington house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Emily!" she called out .it was snowing, making it difficult to hid her face, if the villagers saw her, she would be dead.

And if she found Emily, oh she was gonna die, that scumbag.


	2. Chapter 2

Where did that scum go?!

Always, it was Emily and Chris got into trouble. Chris remembered when Emily had once shaved away her father's hair and taped it on Chris.  Her father didnt let it go, he totally blamed Chris because she was, of course, bursting with muffled laughter.

Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder.

At her best estimate, chris jumped a thousand feet in the air.

She turned around.

Emily.

So ironical,

Emily.

She stood, smiling innocently. As if she hadnt ... UPTURNED A FREAKING CAKE ON CHRISTINE'S HEAD!

Just imagine when a six year old gives you creeps.

Chris shook her violently.

"you idiot, are you crazy! I almost lost you! If anyone sees us here, they will chop us off!"

Chris was screaming.

But it didn't matter. Emily didn't budge .

She just motioned chris to follow as she trotted away.

Chris felt stupid.

After all , she was breaking an ancient rule for a six year old.

But then, they were fine weren't they.

The rule was simply wrong.

Emily turned. Her eyes were her eyes , chris could see a girl with a small ponytail, a red colored ring and dark blue eyes.

In her eyes, chris could see herself.

But then , chris noted that the smile of this Emily looked voluptuous than , her blabbermouth tongue was silent.

Emily stopped outside and motioned chris to enter a hut in front of them.

"you are not coming?"chris asked, concerned.

"nope." was her throat sore? It wasn't her voice.

Oh right, the night was chilling. She must have caught a cold.

Chris went inside. The door creaked as she entered.

Even the door handle came in her hand.

This place was surely creepy.


	3. Chapter 3

Christean:

I was walking inside the hut. The outlines were already scary. No one needed to ask me out. But then , when I looked at Emily she give me the go-inside-look.

She came forward and locked me in.

I was flabbergasted for a second or two, then I began thumping against the door.

"I am not in the mood for some Christmas fun em! Let me out!"

I was shouting and pleading and threatening when the floor gave away.

I was falling down.

To where?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I opened my eyes to realize that I was out cold. I looked around.

The room was dimly lighted by a single lamp, there were some bones nearby, bottles full of black and red liquid surrounded me.

Besides this all was a lady with red eyes.

If she didn't had the hair, I would certainly classify her as a bat.

Her ears…gah!

She stared me if I dropped from outer space.

"hello, I assume that you are the miss Suzanne I had to meet."

Who?

Who?

"no' I am an honest child child after all.

But sometimes , honesty can be dangerous.

"then you are trespassing!"

Her voice was going in and out of my skull.

I ran.

This was a little longer than the others, but then doesn't matter .yada yada..


	4. Chapter 4

Christean:

I ran into a wall, the oldy behind me was muttering strange things.

Then she began sprinting towards me.

I was cornered by her,I clutched my cross and looked dead in her eyes.

I don't know why, but she cowered and ran away.

Now, I must find a way out.

I noticed a door.

When I opened it a screeching sound was heard.

There was a small girl, she scratched hernails on the walls.

Arrgh!

The sound was irritating.

"you know, people should not roam around at this time of the year ."she stopped the scratching.

"yeah. I know. Was that woman your mother?"

"yeah" I almost wanted to pull my revenge on her now, but she was just an innocent child.

She pulled my hand.

"you want to drink something?"she spoke.

I nodded. She wasn't so bad after all.

Spoke too soon.

The girl kept filling me about herself.

Blah..blah..blah…blah…..

Kind of my ears were red. The girl told me that she was Eugene smith, her mother helps people on issues, she is not very polite,her mother does not talk to her much, and they do not go out much often.

She took me in a room.

She took out two glasses and poured red liquid in them.

I asked "what is it?"

"oh this drink? It is straight from the viens of mr. holmwood, his blood. It is the tastiest."

Oh, blood.

Blood?

Panic!

I stood up and broke the silence,

"you drink blood?"

"mother says, we can."

"huh?"

"it's tasty! have a sip!"

I said nothing . I just hurled both the glasses to the ground.

"why you…!"she was probably angry.

Why are these people so aggressive?

For the millioneth time in the day, I ran


	5. Chapter 5

This girl was fast, however, this time also , my crufix saved me.

I stopped to catch my breathe.

Whew! that was close.

How big was this house?

I already have to find that brat Emily, but now I had two ladies rampaging behind me. I do not know why my crufix is the reason for their scare, I do not know where I am, I do not know why Emily threw me here,…gah! I do not know anything!

Then, there can be pretty dumb people in the world.

Like Emily.

My stomach growled.

It made me remember the donut box Emily threw on me. Sometimes I wish I wasn't sharing at all.

The whole round idea bugs me.

I found a small opening, which made me realize that I was underground.

I pushed myself up, finding Emily. She was looking at the hut, but I regognised her anyway.

Then I realized why she was staring the hut.

It was burning.

 

The hut,…..

The oldy and her child…

They were all burning…..

Enough, I tried to get serious about the situation, but I always get it humourous.

Further still, Emily was holding a torch.

"Emily! What did you do?!" I was tensed.

Of course, I was.

She smiled, as she hurled me to the ground.

I couldn't believe it .

This wasn't the Emily I knew.

The Emily I knew was kinder, cuter and she was polite.

This Emily was voluptuous, rude , harsh and strong. I felt it while she pushed me.

She lowered the torch towards me.

Oh no!

I rolled to a side, just missing her hit.

Why was she doing this?

Then I understood.

Her eyes, they were red.

I have seen that eyes before.

The books I used to read to Emily , one of them had this picture. It was written by French explorer lopez martington.

The lines came to my memory:

'if ever charged by a person of eyes like these, always run. Do not stop or look behind. The people have left the human cast behind and will be wolfing down on your skin with even a second for delay. the transformation can be caused by the following reasons.

#bitten by one of these creatures.

#blood transfusion with these creatures.

# close contact or with rituals.

#direct possession .

These creatures mostly posses people during the Christmas eve. Do not go out during this time. '

Stupid me, I kept thinking until she came and lashed me with a hit.


	6. Chapter 6

This girl was fast, however, this time also , my crufix saved me.

I stopped to catch my breathe.

Whew! that was close.

How big was this house?

I already have to find that brat Emily, but now I had two ladies rampaging behind me. I do not know why my crufix is the reason for their scare, I do not know where I am, I do not know why Emily threw me here,…gah! I do not know anything!

Then, there can be pretty dumb people in the world.

Like Emily.

My stomach growled.

It made me remember the donut box Emily threw on me. Sometimes I wish I wasn't sharing at all.

The whole round idea bugs me.

I found a small opening, which made me realize that I was underground.

I pushed myself up, finding Emily. She was looking at the hut, but I regognised her anyway.

Then I realized why she was staring the hut.

It was burning.

 

The hut,…..

The oldy and her child…

They were all burning…..

Enough, I tried to get serious about the situation, but I always get it humourous.

Further still, Emily was holding a torch.

"Emily! What did you do?!" I was tensed.

Of course, I was.

She smiled, as she hurled me to the ground.

I couldn't believe it .

This wasn't the Emily I knew.

The Emily I knew was kinder, cuter and she was polite.

This Emily was voluptuous, rude , harsh and strong. I felt it while she pushed me.

She lowered the torch towards me.

Oh no!

I rolled to a side, just missing her hit.

Why was she doing this?

Then I understood.

Her eyes, they were red.

I have seen that eyes before.

The books I used to read to Emily , one of them had this picture. It was written by French explorer lopez martington.

The lines came to my memory:

'if ever charged by a person of eyes like these, always run. Do not stop or look behind. The people have left the human cast behind and will be wolfing down on your skin with even a second for delay. the transformation can be caused by the following reasons.

#bitten by one of these creatures.

#blood transfusion with these creatures.

# close contact or with rituals.

#direct possession .

These creatures mostly posses people during the Christmas eve. Do not go out during this time. '

Stupid me, I kept thinking until she came and lashed me with a hit.


End file.
